Hanafuda
by Bahka Dee Koon
Summary: Who knew Ino and Chouji would be the ones to introduce sex into the circle? InoShikaChou, InoShika, ChouShika, ShikaChou.


I own none of the characters listed in this fanfiction. This was written purely because I am a fan of the series 'Naruto', © to Masashi Kishimoto.

Okay, I have to admit, I'm a _huge_ fan of TemarixShikamaru, and I _love_ ChoujixIno, while I'm not very fond of InoxShikamaru. But, at the same time, I _love_ InoShikaChou, even as a pairing. 3

Rated M for language, sexual content, Yaoi, etc.

**Trivia:** Ino", "Shika" and "Chou" are the name of three cards needed for a highly prized trick of "Inoshikacho" in the Hanafuda.

-----

Hanafuda

Chapter one: Making decisions.

Everything changed, but Ino didn't like change--In fact, she hated it.

No matter if it was a change in the season, Chouji taking a liking to a new brand of chips, or Asuma smoking another kind of cigarette, she didn't feel safe all week.

So she tried to keep things the same.

Today was another one of those changes. It was a bigger change, It was differant.

She had discussed it with Chouji already, and that was everyone except Shikamaru.

So, it was settled. Something needed to be done about Shikamaru spending all his time with Temari.

It was around twelve in the afternoon when they approached him with their decision.

"Shikamaru." Ino didn't mind being the first to try and pound the new subject into his head.

"What is it?" She heard in response, watching him move a shougi piece across the board as she and Chouji walked the rest of the way into the room. Chouji closed the door.

Ino was the one who walked over, pushing the small shougi clad table away, kneeling on the floor between the young Nara's legs; Her hands pressed firmly to his knees. "This is about Temari."

"Temari?" He shook his head. "She's so troublesome." Even this soon on speaking of her, Ino could feel his body heat raise. "Why do you want to talk about _her?"_ Seeing a flash in his eyes that suggested he exchanged a look with Chouji, she looked back at the other, seeing they indeed had.

Chouji noticed she was looking his way.

After many years of being with Shikamaru and Chouji, Ino learned their way of speaking to one-another without saying a word. There was always something special about those two, and what they had she had become a part of. Her stare could say just as much as theirs could.

That's why Chouji felt he needed to look away. Shikamaru knew what they wanted, and Chouji knew he didn't want to talk about it. But...he saw into Ino's eyes, and they were telling him to stand his ground, while the other eyes were telling him to take Ino and go; he didn't want to discuss this.

All Chouji's eyes were saying was he didn't know what to do.

All they said was silent.

Shikamaru shifted in his seat. Ino held him there. "Chouji, you agreed with me on this."

"Chouji!" Shikamaru snapped. "Being with Temari is my job, damn it. If I could _choose_ to spend time with a troublesome woman like that, don't you think I'd stay home all day?"

Chouji looked away. "Shikamaru..."

"Shut up, you two!" Ino snapped. "Can't you see what's happening here? Ever since Shikamaru became a Chuunin, we've been falling apart..."

"That's bullshit, Ino! I'd never strey from Chouji, and since you've become one of us, we care about you more than anything, you know that."

Chouji shook his head; "This is differant...I don't think in a few years it will be us three on a couch together...And even if it is, you'll have Temari with you."

Shikamaru could feel the room closing in on him. "I can't believe this...you two think I'm going to forget about you, all because of some woman?"

Chouji noticed how tense the air had become in the room. They were having their first real fight.

Shikamaru saw Ino's eyes turn upward to meet his gaze. "Shikamaru...We can tell you like her...But the worst thing is, we think she likes you back...And we just want you to know that we can give you everything she can give you."

"...What the hell are you talking about?"

"Think about it, Shikamaru. If Chouji and I were to leave you all of the sudden, how the fuck do you think we would feel?"

"I don't know." He knew exactly how he'd feel. He'd be devastated. Chouji and Ino were his everything...Or at least they _used_ to be...Now his everything included daily insults from Temari, and no matter how much he'd complain about her being too troublesome--He knew he liked it.

"What do you like her so much for, Shikamaru?" They were both surprised to hear Chouji say. "She's mean, and she acts like noone's good enough for her. She could break your heart someday."

He could hear in their voices alone how worried they'd become.

"I...I _do_ like her," He finaly admitted.

Somewhere during that sentence he saw the other two look away.

"But...No feeling I get from her could compare to our friendship."

"Shikamaru, you don't understand how we feel!" Ino snapped back. "We don't want to lose you, damn it!" With this Chouji came over, placing one hand on his best friends back.

"Besides..." Ino continued, locking eyes with the Akimichi. "We can do everything she can do for you."

Shikamaru recalled hearing that a moment back. "Ino...What-" His words were halted as he felt a warm set of lips press to his own. Was Ino...kissing him?

He pulled back, one of the twos saliva still fresh on his lips. "Ino, why did you--?"

"Shikamaru." She said, pausing his words another time. "We're serious about this..." She looked over her shoulder, Chouji pulled Shikamaru's shirt over his head, smiling.

And suddenly it hit him. They knew about sex, though they haven't experienced it, Asuma told them many times over about the 'birds and the bees', but at times Shikamaru was certain _he_ should have been the one doing the talking.

About to ask something else he knew he wasn't going to get the answer to, Shikamaru felt Ino's hands working at zipper of his pants.

This was a thinking moment for sure.

"Ino, don't..." He pushed her back. "You don't want this...None of us do."

All he heard in response was the sound of her palm hitting his cheek so hard it stung, followed with her whispering somthing about how stupid he was for being so smart.

His hand went to his cheek, Chouji, pulling it away, kissed the now warm skin, blushing.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk. He always thought Chouji was so cute when he blushed. "Shikamaru,..." His name felt so nice being spoken by Chouji. It was...calming. There was just this melody to his voice that made everything he said sound beautiful.

"Chouji?" He felt his hair being pulled out of a ponytail, falling, it hit the back of his neck.

How...unexpected.

Ino stood, losing her sandals to the floor as she pushed a chair under the door knob. This was, after all, the Nara's house, which meant someone could be walking in at any time.

"This is happening, isn't it?" He couldn't deny that he wanted this. After all, his choices were to be with his best friend, who, it was obvious, liked him, and an overbearing woman, that, no matter how much he deneyed it, turned him on more than anything. Hell, maybe it was stupid, that by the age of fourteen, they were still virgins.

While in the process of removing his own armor, Chouji looked between the other two. It seemed everyone in the room was removing a part of their clothing. For Ino it was her shirt, and for Shikamaru it was his mesh undershirt, which it seemed was somehow caught on his earrings. And, even now, before they were about to do what they were _sure_ was going to happen, Chouji saw Shikamaru's eyes begging him for help.

_'Guess there are still some things he can't do on his own.'_

So Chouji walked over, gently taking the gold backing from the young Nara's earring.

"Thank you, Chouji." Broken English, it seemed, was Shikamaru's specialty.

The Akimichi offered a nod in response, finally managing to remove his own shirt.

"Okay." Ino snorted walking forward to the others, one of her many piece of clothing hitting the floor someplace behind where she now stood.

"This is so unhealthy." Shikamaru nearly moaned, which, to Chouji, was a rather disturbing sound. Shikamaru himself was dumbfounded he'd actually gotten into this.

Somehow Chouji's body was more sexually appealing to him than Ino getting on his lap, nearling straddling him as she planted a kiss firmly on his neck.

"Wait," The Nara said, struggling. "We need to do this right."

"Oh, for God's sake, Shikamaru, you don't need a plan for _everything!" _The blonde snapped.

Chouji let out a quiet chuckle, pulling the two up, pressing most his weight against the frowning Nara. "Ch-Chouji..." Shikamaru was surprised by his own bodies reaction to this move.

Ino could see this was having a positive effect on the two males, both in the same way.

It took a few moments before they were all nearly half naked, sitting on the floor, Ino's hand wrapped around brown strands of hair.

In the right light, Chouji's hair looked red. That was a far different color than the dusty blond he once wore.

Ino didn't mind watching the other two share a five minute, maybe longer kiss before she was on top of the Akimichi.

Back during the Chuunin exams, she said "We do everything together", and she meant _everything._

The Nara was now watching the other two become a little more intimate than he was comfortable seeing, and that gave him an odd feeling, bringing one hand to the front of himself.

Chouji, seeing Shikamaru touching himself in a place that was so obviously deprived of sexual care, pulled the other closer, leaning down so that he took it in his mouth.

In response to that action, Shikamaru let out a frail moan. He never expected something so...bold of Chouji.

"Ch-Chouji...Oh God.' The gasps between words became more frequent. He felt his body shake uncontrollably from the pleasure.

The Akimichi could feel the heat in his mouth by now.

Ino pressed her legs together, biting her lip gently for a few seconds, watching as Chouji worked faster, and actually seemed to be enjoying it as much as Shikamaru was, if not more.

Shikamaru opened his eyes just enough to notice the sweat on her face. "I-Ino."

In response to her own name, she crawled over, seating herself next to the two.

"T-Take off your underwear."

Ino felt her face become several shades of red before she actually managed to bring her legs forward, underwear awkwardly slipping off beneath the skirt.

Shikamaru kissed her, one hand sliding between her legs as she held them firmly into place; His fingers working into a place somewhere down there.

Stubble.

_'So she doesn't shave...'_ He nearly smirked thinking of the matter.

Somewhere before yelling his name more loudly than she should, several moans escaped her mouth.

She felt the liquid as it gathered in that area, making her feel...Dirty. The movement became more rapid, forcing her to say his name again, before her back hit the floor; Legs parting slightly.

She gripped the the first thing she touched; Chouji's hand, pulling from it's current placing on her knee, and shakily brought it to her chest, panting.

the sucking on Chouji's part halted as he opened his mouth, drawing in a deep breath.

Shikamaru groaned as the air hit him there, his hand trailing from between Ino's legs, placing it on the floor next to her ankle, he leaned forward, licking up some of the liquid she had spilled, not really at all surprised it tasted a bit salty, and somewhat sour.

In reaction to his tongue dragging across the warm, sensitive skin, Ino let out a frail moan, which neither of the other two expected from her.

After a few licks, Shikamaru raised his head slightly. "I-I'm tired...'

"Y-You can't stop!" Ino shouted after finding her voice.

Before saying anything else, the Nara felt a strong set of arms wrap around him, pulling his body against the warm skin, and somehow felt himself surprised to feel an erection that wasn't his own.

It was indeed an awkward feeling, but at the same time he felt himself wanting to test it out.

Chouji, surprised Shikamaru said nothing to this action, planted a kiss on the others neck, feeling the skin become warm.

Shikamaru shifted, feeling what was beneath him gain firmness as he moved, and, as little as he wanted to, he found himself moving for this.

Ino sat up, smiling weakly as she held one hand between her legs. She knew she could depend on Chouji...

Threesomes.

This, let alone any sexual act wasn't something Chouji ever thought he would be caught up in. But here he was, and he couldn't be happier.

Shikamaru, smirking, pulled Ino onto his lap, leaning on her for support before managing to get her skirt unfastened. Chouji, seeing the pale skin as it was slowly revealed, let out a small pleasurable sound, making Shikamaru's breath catch.

Ino, noticing this, gave a quiet chuckle. She felt odd, her head feeling several pounds lighter than it should, and her body much weaker than usual.

Chouji pulled her to the side a little, bringing her face forward before giving her a gentle kiss, which surprised her, seeing as how chouji didn't even speak when he had something to say.

She pushed into the kiss, hands finding something to hold onto in the front of Shikamaru's pants, she grasped it tightly. Shikamaru stiffened as her grip tightened, leaving him gasping pathetically.

Chouji's arms soon loosened their powerful grip on the smaller male, each of his hands finding it's way to either side of Ino's face.

...So it seemed there was some sort of sexual attraction between all three of them.

They really could have stayed like this forever; Chouji nicely offering Shikamaru blow jobs, Ino feeling the pain of having the Akimichi inside her, and feeling it break, Shikamaru having Ino hold his cock so tighly he nearly lost all feeling.

But the realism was it wouldn't last that long, they came to realize, two of them being inexperienced fourteen year old boys, doing something like this the first time, and the only female becoming sore half in, it was only logic they wouldn't last long.

The one fear Shikamaru had leading up to this, and even during was things could become awkward. But once it was over, he realized things would be the same.

Once all dressed, Ino was trimming flowers left there the other day, beaming how she was so much better than Sakura could ever be.

Chouji, complaining how hungry he was, opened a bag of chips.

And Shikamaru took a nap.

--------

Authors notes:

I-I know it may have ended oddly, but that is what I wanted.

Besides, it had grown rather large, and I decided it needed to be ended. I may write another chapter, if anyone is interested, but if not, I will continute on other stories.

Thank you for reading. 3


End file.
